


bad karmic praxis

by pricklyteeth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dancers, KaiXing, M/M, health fanatic and hipster jongin, in denial pining, kailay - Freeform, spirituality, warning: zhang yixing doing pilates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: Jongin's life is falling apart because of this new transfer student and no amount of meditating, auric cleansing, or yoga can help him.





	bad karmic praxis

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for round 1 of uniniverse 2017♡

Setting down his genmai cha, Jongin stared moodily out the window of his favorite loose leaf, locally sourced organic tea shop. He had a major problem. A disturbance in the balance of his auric field.

It all began when term started three weeks back (as if that itself wasn’t enough to throw your solar plexus all out of whack). Jongin personally believed that the current state of floaty confusion he currently was living could essentially be pinpointed to one cataclysmic event. There was this boy. And he was Everywhere.

It didn’t matter where Jongin went—his favorite thrift store (tucked away in a back alley, where most locals had no idea it existed), his favorite vegan cafe, his favorite fair trade organic health food market and drugstore, his classes, everywhere. This boy was Absolutely and Totally Everywhere and Jongin could get no fucking peace.

He was initially excited about his course schedule—hip hop, modern, ballet, nutrition, pilates, comp, choreo—but now he has to meditate before and after courses in order to rebalance his chakras because they’re being pulled all kinds of different directions, and Jongin just wants to live? For once?

Also how the Fuck does this kid have the exact same schedule as him? This must be some kind of psychic cosmic intervention on Jongin’s quest for quiet and tranquility, because there is literally no other possible explanation for the shitshow that is Jongin’s life, right now, currently.

Fuck Zhang Yixing.

 

As if the universe didn’t hate him enough, the very same Zhang Yixing pokes his head through the cloth door hanging of the tea shop, coming in and ducking his head at the staff who greets him, taking a table by the window a couple tables down, in perfect view from Jongin’s seat.

Delightful.

Yixing glances up from the menu, and their eyes lock, Yixing managing a small, polite smile, and Jongin somehow ends up knocking his tea over.

 

Clearly, the universe is out to get him.

  
\--

 

“Fuck, Zhang Yixing” Baekhyun whispers under his breath, a lascivious smile on his face, one of his crooked, smirky, disturbingly smug and hungry looking smiles.

Uh oh.

Those were never good, but Jongin wasn’t paying attention because Zhang Yixing just walked into Pilates, and Jongin was trying to make sure to keep himself centered, because this was a sacred space, dammit.

Baekhyun had been staring at him for a good minute, one of those judgey energy projectile looks that he gave that Jongin could tangibly feel, before Jongin turned to look at him.

“What?”

“You’re all,” Baekhyun flaps his hand at Jongin’s person. “Googly eyed and shit? It’s cute.”

Jongin snorts. “I am most certainly not.”

Baekhyun immediately nods, lips pursing as he reassesses Jongin’s face. “You’re right, you kind of look like you're constipated. What’s the deal?”

Jongin bops Baekhyun over the head with his rolled-up yoga mat.

“If you must know, all of my sacred spaces are being overtaken and encroached on and it’s really fucking up my aural balance, you bitch.”

Baekhyun looks mock offended, pulling his mat out to go join the rest of the class on the floor. “Um? Is it not my role in our friendship to be the catty dramatic one?”

Jongin just huffs and sits on the other side of the room. Which, unfortunately, happens to be right behind Zhang Yixing, already going through a couple stretches. Fuck his life, he’s going to have to endure Yixing’s backside for an entire hour forty.

At least he has a nice butt. 

And really pretty broad shoulders. He’s just kind of got a beautiful frame doesn’t he?

What the fuck, Kim Jongin, this is our mortal enemy?

Yixing chooses that moment to turn around, when Jongin is frowning at his back, wondering why his body isn’t listening to him (he’s tense as fuck). Yixing blinks confused sleepy eyes at him before tilting his head in Baekhyun’s direction.

“Um, I think someone’s trying to get your attention?”

Jongin splutters, looking between Yixing and Baekhyun, who is in a strange contorted version of Pigeon, leaned forward and making faces at Jongin from his side of the floor.

“I? Um? Thanks for, letting me, Know?”

Fucking smooth, Jongin. What the fuck was that. Turning to Baekhyun, he whisper-shouts, “WHAT?”

Baekhyun does one of his gross pouts where his lower lip extends far past what Jongin honestly thinks is humanly possible, and makes him look like a baby chick, which isn’t endearing, just weird. Instead of responding, Baekhyun just pats the empty spot beside him where Jongin usually has his mat, and continues looking at him with his strange baby chicken pout.

“NO, I’M STAYING OVER HERE”, Jongin whisper-shouts, although it doesn’t really seem to be inconspicuous enough that their instructor and everyone else in class doesn’t notice.

The conversation ends with Baekhyun’s stuck-out tongue and Jongin’s middle finger.

Clouded by his spite, Jongin realizes belatedly that he had resigned himself to the fate of Zhang Yixing’s butt. Zhang Yixing all muscly in a low-cut black tank top doing pilates.

 

He tries to explain his horrible cosmic fate to Taemin in choreo later to no avail.

“Okay, so like? What was the problem? You get to like? Watch this hot Chinese dude stretch and flex his muscles all while you have one, a great view of his ass, and two, don’t have to worry about him getting offended for staring because you have class alibi?”

Taemin has awful moral ethics and little understanding for spiritual spatial needs. Jongin doesn’t know why he tries.

“It’s not about getting to check people out without them calling you out? Like first of all, gross, and second of all, he’s literally everywhere I go? I can’t get a fucking break? I don’t need a close up of his ass?”

“Maybe it’s just your cosmic universe manifestation stuff. Fate and shit.” Taemin leans over his leg on the barre, touching his temple to his foot, sticking his tongue out at Jongin.

“You know—like it decided it was time for you to get laid or something.”

Jongin follows suit, mirroring Taemin. “This is not about fucking Yixing okay? Like? Just because a hot boy shows up suddenly everywhere you fucking go doesn’t mean you have to like or want him?”

Taemin smiles like a cheshire cat at that.

“You’re absolutely right.”

For some reason, Jongin still feels like socking Taemin.

Before that can happen though, he notices Taemin has his gaze somewhere over his shoulder.

“Hi, Yixing!”

Taemin has one of his shit eating grins on and Jongin wonders for the nth time why all of his best friends are terrible, before he realizes that Yixing being behind him means that Yixing Heard Him.

_Ruh roh._

Jongin lifts himself off the barre before he turns around, already nervously laughing, because What In The Entire Fuck Did He Just Say. 

“Haha.. Hi Yixing..” He vaguely wishes a black hole would open up beneath him so he wouldn't have to endure the embarrassment, but then Yixing is already speaking.

“Hiya, Taemin. Jongin.” Yixing looks like he’s suppressing a smile and his face is doing that weird angelic dimple thing and it is honestly wigging Jongin out. “Instructor Go said we’re doing threesomes today?”

Taemin promptly cracks up, Jongin turning red in the face.

“I think you meant we’re working in threes, my dude,” Taemin snickers.

Jongin stays quiet, his mind unable to come up with anything outside of heavy images of Yixing in compromising positions.

 

Shit.

 

\--

 

When he gets home that night, he immediately picks up some grounding crystals, collapsing into lotus position on his ergonomic yoga block. He needs some serious meditation time.

Unfortunately, trying to keep his mind on breathing and nothingness only brings back images of Yixing’s fingers, and Yixing’s pretty back muscles, and Yixing’s nice thighs, and how he could probably hold Jongin down, but then, what would he look like underneath, fucking up into..

Jongin drops his grounding crystals.

 

This calls for desperate measures. Picking up his phone from where he’d dropped his dance bag, scrolling through his contact list for “Emergencies Only”, he taps on the contact, leg thumping against the floor as he anxiously jiggles it, waiting for the response.

“I thought you had my number blocked.”

“Baekhyun, shut up, this is an emergency? It’s life or death.”

“Okay can you like? Breathe for a second? You freaking out is making Me freak out.”

Baekhyun is honestly the worst at comforting anyone, ever.

“How am I supposed to not freak out when my whole worldview for the past three weeks is rapidly deteriorating in front of me?”

“Is this about that aura..space…balance…universe…stuff you’ve been talking about even more than normal?”

“No.  Yes? Well, I thought it was, but now I’m confused, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, and I can’t meditate anymore, and everything is broken, and all I can think about is Zhang Yixing’s muscly back, and I just want to drink tea in peace, and I don’t know who I am anymore?”

“Oh my god. You want to sit on Zhang Yixing’s dick.”

Jongin takes a deep breath, not only because he’s frustrated that Baekhyun can’t seem to get the fucking picture, but also he’s just said a lot at once and not breathed once.

“I may or may not want to sit on his dick, but like? Mostly I thought I hated him because he’s been everywhere I go? But also I can’t do anything that normally mellows me out because he’s literally everywhere and has also infiltrated my fucking brain? Do you see the problem here?”

Baekhyun answers him very slowly, like he is talking to a small child. “Honey, I really think you’re thinking about this all kinds of backwards. You literally just answered your own fucking question, you goose. Just fuck him. That’ll mellow you out.”

Jongin can literally feel the gross smile Baekhyun has on, and it’s giving him the heebie fuckin jeebies.

“But what about all the other things that are going wrong? How am I supposed to restore my chakral balance? Also how do you know he’ll even want me? Oh my god, I’ve spent the last three weeks just glaring at him and sending him negative energy waves, he’s never going to want me-”

Baekhyun sighs exasperatedly into the receiver, and Jongin immediately stops whinging, because that is an Awful Sound.

“Listen here, Kim Jongin. I don’t know whatever the fuck kind of voodoo magic you did, but I promise hope is not completely lost. You’re a hot piece of ass, and this is a fact that is probably not lost on anyone, including Yixing, so just go shower, and send better vibes tomorrow, yeah?”

Jongin sighs. “Yes mom.”

He still feels sulky, but realizing that that is probably the exact same speech Baekhyun gives himself in the mirror when he’s trying to get Boy makes things a little better.

 

\--

 

Jongin spends the next few days awkwardly observing Yixing, and only coming up with good qualities. He’s never had a squish that’s never had any faults before, and honestly, this is kind of terrifying.

He’s zoning out in nutrition, looking at Yixing’s notes from across the way, thinking about how cute and squiggly and bold Yixing’s penmanship is compared to his round, bubbly handwriting, when Kyungsoo, his seat partner, pokes him in the side.

“What?”

“Yixing is trying to pass you a note.”

Kyungsoo looks mildly concerned, and Jongin really hopes he doesn’t have something on his face, and Kyungsoo’s just being polite.

Turning back around, he sees Yixing flick a little paper triangle over, now that he has Jongin’s attention, and he carefully unfolds it (wouldn’t want to tear it).

The note reads: “r u ok☹ u look really out of it”

Jongin chews his lip, because, what the fuck, that’s really cute. Underneath, he scrawls, “I’m ok, just sleepy”, followed by a little sleeping cartoon bear accompanied by a couple z’s. He tries to fold the paper back into the triangle, although some of the folds don’t really line up, and flicks it back over, missing Yixing’s desk completely, getting it behind his chair leg.

Somehow, Yixing doesn’t even have to look back, just picking it up between his fingers with a pass of his arm when the prof isn’t looking. After reading it, he looks back over his shoulder with a bit back smile and a lil thumbs up.

Jongin just knows he’s going to be seeing that dimple in his dreams.

 

Fuck, he’s in deep.

 

\--

 

Their weird hedgey sex stalemate (as Baekhyun calls it) ends in pilates one day, when Baekhyun purposefully picks someone else to do partners stretching. Baekhyun calls it sexercise because it involves lots of weird groin stretching and your partner being in incredibly close proximity to your person.

Jongin thinks Baekhyun thinks too much about sex.

Everyone partnering up means that he’s left with Yixing, who is like? Kind of already looking at him expectantly, which doesn’t help anything? Jongin picks up his rolled up mat and deposits it next to Yixing’s, ready for his personal doom: death by boner and resulting humiliation.

The first set of stretches isn’t awful, only Yixing’s hands are on the insides of his thighs, stretching him out, and Jongin has to try really hard not to think about what would happen if Yixing’s pretty hands were only a little higher, or were squeezing him, instead of just being firm, and he definitely does not try to think too much about how focused Yixing is on him while he’s between his legs.

Nope, nope, nope.

Jongin doesn’t know if it’s better or worse when it’s his turn to stretch Yixing out, and he has to feel his fucking beautiful muscly thighs under his hands, and hear Yixing’s honestly sexual grunts every time they try a new position. How someone grunting sounds both endearing and also sexual is a complete mystery to Jongin, but his body has more of a clear opinion than he does, and he really hopes they get through with this before it starts to be a Problem.

The third set of stretches is honestly the worst, because Yixing is literally on top of him, and they are very nearly crotch to crotch, Jongin’s bent leg the only thing between them and honestly, he’s going to fucking lose it.

Yixing chooses that moment to dab gently at Jongin’s sweaty forehead with his dance rag, brows coming together when he asks, “You okay? We can switch sides, you seem really-”

Jongin’s leg finally gives way, pulling back because he’d stopped tensing for a moment, and Yixing is Literally On Him, and Jongin’s traitorous mouth lets out a moan before he claps his hand over it.

“-tense.” Yixing has a really weird smug expression on his face, and he hasn’t moved, and he’s looking at Jongin’s hand like he can see through it to his lips, and Jongin has no idea what’s happening, except that Yixing is also hard in his sweats.

Fuck.

“Um?” Jongin says intelligently. Somehow Jongin’s impersonation of a fish does not deter Yixing from moving right along, sitting back on his haunches, lightly dragging his fingers along the side seam in Jongin’s tank top.

“If you’re up for it, and don’t have anything after comp, I can help you get less tense..” Yixing’s eyes are dark, but there’s still a question in them, and Jongin can’t nod fast enough.

 

\--

 

Yixing tastes yummy, Jongin decides.  It’s decidedly after comp, although they both ended up ditching.  They ended up in Yixing’s dorm room, the international student lodging a lot cushier than Jongin would’ve thought they’d be.

Although that is kind of the last thing on his mind at the moment.

Yixing’s biting his lip, hands fisted in Jongin’s tank top, Jongin marking him up as he kisses his way down Yixing’s body underneath where he yanked his tank up, not even having the patience to take it off of him.

He blinks, confused when Yixing pushes him off, but then Yixing is pulling him up and flipping them over so he’s on top, kneeing Jongin’s legs open so he could get between them. _Oh._

“I said I was helping _you_ relax, didn’t I?” He says this somehow while peeling his top off and also looking at Jongin with The Brow, and honestly Jongin could cream himself right now, and he wouldn’t even be embarrassed. Zhang Yixing is just too fuckin much.

Yixing playfully pinches his side, jerking his chin up at his top, the growly “off” that follows doing nothing but riling him up as Yixing tugs his jeans off.

Bending Jongin’s legs up so that he doesn’t have to move back, Jongin’s jeans come off and suddenly, Yixing’s pretty hands are on his clothed dick, and Jongin is never going to wear boxers ever again, because they are literally satan?

Yixing seems to sense Jongin’s frustration as he wiggles out of his tank top, helping him out of that and smoothly pulling his boxers off.  His eyes are full of mirth, biting his lip at the sight of Jongin’s bare body.

“You alright, babe?”

Jongin wants to tackle him, because he looks so fuckin cocky with Jongin’s boxers dangling off his finger, still wearing pants and looking down at him, but also Yixing just called him babe, and Jongin just wants him to fuck him already. He opts for squeezing Yixing’s sides with his thighs, locking his ankles and pulling him forward.

“Hurry up,” Jongin grumbles petulantly, prompting Yixing to gently touch his nose to Jongin’s. Was that a fucking nose boop.

Yixing backs up a little, considering Jongin. “How did you want this, did you want me to finger you? Suck you? Both?”

Jongin tightens his ankle grip, pulling Yixing back to him. “Want you to fuck me.”

Yixing’s dimple comes back, his hand squeezing at Jongin’s hip. “Yes, sir.”

He leans over Jongin to grab something from his bedside drawer, and Jongin is immediately transfixed by Yixing’s chest, and his fucking glorious arms, and honestly who even has attractive pits, what the fuck?

Soon enough though, Yixing is back, teasing Jongin’s cock with some lube while he shucks his pants off to his thighs, rolling a condom on. Jongin briefly wonders if Yixing is just like. Actually ambidextrous or deeply and multiply talented and skilled.

He’s torn between ogling Yixing and wanting him to just _get inside already._ He whines, hands lacing behind Yixing’s neck to pull him down for a hungry kiss, rolling his hips up into Yixing’s stomach, groaning.

Yixing chuckles, nipping at his bottom lip. “Easy, boy.”

Jongin’s breath hitches when he feels a finger circling at his rim before he feels Yixing’s cock nudge at his entrance, chest heaving as his breaths get shallow with anticipation, feeling so full as Yixing guides himself inside, bit by bit.

“Fuck, Yixing..” Jongin’s hands fall from where they’re clasped around Yixing’s neck to fist tightly in his bedsheets, brow furrowed as he simultaneously tries to relax into the stretch of Yixing’s cock and also get more of Yixing inside of him, hips lifting off the mattress.

Yixing’s leaning over him, supporting himself with his arms on either side of Jongin’s head, nosing at Jongin’s cheek when he’s bottomed out. Jongin feels so, so full, and the stretch is just fucking right. There’s a blissful moment where Jongin just revels in the feeling of being stretched out, before Yixing leans down to brush his lips against Jongin’s.

“You ready?”

Jongin pushes his hips forward, grinding up against Yixing’s hip in response, feeling his cock everywhere inside, making them both groan.

“fucking wreck me already..”

Jongin can feel Yixing’s smirk at his neck, too turned on to really see anything properly anyway. He momentarily wonders if he looks as messy and gone as he feels, but before he can really explore that thought, Yixing is moving, starting at a near brutal pace, his hips snapping up into Jongin, and it’s fucking mind bending.

He can’t really keep his eyes open, but fuck if he’s gonna miss seeing Yixing bent over him, eyes dark and focused on him, lip between his teeth as he concentrates on making every thrust _count_.

There’s something so precise and sharp about how Yixing fucks. There’s nothing lazy or sloppy about it, and it’s driving Jongin up the wall.

He’s fucking these little moans and whines out of Jongin and he literally can’t be fucked to be embarrassed about them, but they seem to be egging Yixing on, his thrusts only somehow getting more intense, the slapping of skin and the rhythm of Yixing’s hips the only thing Jongin can really perceive outside of how impossibly good Yixing feels inside of him. He doesn’t dare lift his hands from where they’re fisted in his sheets to touch himself because he really doesn’t want it to end. Yixing could keep Jongin like this, on the edge, for fucking ever, and he wouldn’t fucking complain.

He wants to take everything Yixing has to give, and Yixing has so much to give. Jongin’s fucking sweating, head thrown back, because this is so much, Yixing is so so much. He’s just slamming into Jongin at this point, gripping onto his hips, face buried in Jongin’s neck, and sucking a hungry mark onto his collar bone. He’s falling apart, Yixing ripping these choked, sobby screams from his throat, tears leaking out of his eyes from all of the sensation.

Yixing’s leaning up past his ear, hand in a vice grip around his hip. “You gonna do it for me? You gonna cum?”

Yixing’s fucking growling and everything is too much, and his hand coming to tug at his hair fucking does it, and Jongin is coming between them, seeing flashes of lightning behind his eyelids, Yixing following after, hips snapping faster and faster until he’s spilling inside, goaded by the sight and feel of Jongin orgasming. He collapses onto Jongin’s chest, out of breath and chuckling.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

Jongin feels like goo, and Yixing probably does too, so they just kind of lay there, catching their breaths. Yixing shifts to the side, laying his head on his bent arm so he can look down at Jongin more comfortably, fingers coming up to play with the mess of Jongin’s cum on his stomach. It should gross him out, or something, but Jongin has made his peace with the body’s many functions a long time ago, and Yixing looks really good looking down at him all sweaty with his messy sex hair.

“So um, I don’t know if I’m doing this backwards, but I really, like you? And I didn’t really mean for this to come off as a one-time thing.”

The transition from Yixing in bed to Yixing trying to figure out a serious thing is really cute to Jongin, and his endearment nearly overshadows what Yixing was actually saying.

“Oh.” Jongin needs to reprocess.

“Oh?” Yixing looks a little disappointed, and Jongin doesn’t want that, ever?

“No, I meant- I didn’t even think- I wasn’t? thinking about it like a one-time thing, anyway.”

As Jongin says it, it hits him how truthful he’s being, which is something he feels he’s been pretty bad at lately. Being around Yixing feels really good, and he feels more centered and balanced than he has been for a while, and Jongin doesn’t think it’s just the sex, although there’s time to sus that out.

 Yixing is chewing his lip, halfway between unsure and pleased, and Jongin leans up to kiss away all of Yixing’s uncertainties.

After a few pecks though, he remembers something.

 

“Wait, so like. Before? How were you everywhere I went, like was that a weird coincidence or what?”

Yixing has the decency to blush. “Oh, um, Taemin kind of put me up to it, and I um, agreed because you were cute.”

Fuckin’ Lee Taemin.

He’d kill him, but then he wouldn’t be able to thank him for putting Zhang Yixing in his life, and he thinks, headbutting Yixing’s dopey dimply smile, that it would honestly be bad karmic praxis if he didn’t.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> UM NO OFFENSE BUT THE ENTIRE TIME THEY’RE HAVING THIS RELATIONSHIP CONVERSATION YIXING HASN’T FUCKING PULLED OUT KAIXING ARE FUCKING WEIRDLY INTIMATE AND ALREADY IN LOVE IT’S PROBABLY THEIR AURIC CENTERS GRAVITATING TOWARDS ONE ANOTHER
> 
> also for the record I respect that if you really have spiritual/general spatial needs they should be respected and not encroached on, and like, it’s not okay to have someone following you around and not giving you any space, but Jongin Honestly is a bad liar and narrator and doesn’t know how to handle attention even if he likes it? Like. I’m writing this as an ace author who has a lot of experience with unwanted attention and physical boundaries not being respected/abused and I don’t want this to be read as like… me romanticizing stalkers or me saying that any of that is okay. It’s not. But also Yixing wasn’t doing any of that, he was just chilling at Jongin’s spots because he wanted to grab coffee (it would end up being tea because Jongin doesn’t drink coffee) or something, and Jongin is a nd bab that not only has particular special interests (spirituality/health) but also has a hard time with change (Yixing coming into his life) and also is in denial about how attracted he is because he has fluxy ace stuff.
> 
> if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)! im friendly i promise


End file.
